Toy Soldiers
by Unchanging Queen of Magyk
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Lissie find themselves trapped in a famous children's game. Only in this game has a dangerous twist in the form of all your favourite aliens. The rules are simple: make it to the end of the board and escape. Friendship between 11th Doctor and OC. Set after series 6 but before the Christmas Special.


**A birthday fic for my friend TheOldDuir! It was her birthday on Wednesday but I was ill so I couldn't write this. I think I'm going to follow this with another chapter! Send me words of encouragement!**

**Toy Soldiers**

**Part 1: The Trap**

"Doctor!"

I'm running again. This time it's the Vashta Nerada but so far today I've done battle with the Slitheen over breakfast and had lunch with an ood and this seems like a pretty good way to round off the day.

With a smile I pull out my gun and aim it at the shadows. A stunningly bright white light hits the ground and the shadows reel back. I'm glad that the street is deserted because by now the only light comes from a single lantern hanging from a telephone wire and even that's starting to flicker. It's hard to think that only a few hours ago we were having a laugh at a Chinese New Year party.

"Lissie put the gun away." The Doctor yells over his shoulder, running faster now that the TARDIS is in sight.

"I've already told you, it's a multipurpose gun. A bit like your sonic screwdriver."

"Its nothing like my sonic screwdriver."

I laughs. "Sure it is, point and think right?"

The Doctor stops to give me a chance to catch up and I grab onto his hand like my life depends on it—actually my life does depend on it. He pulls me forward, being sure to count the shadows and I pull my trigger a few more times. He clicks his fingers and the TARDIS door swings open, the light emittedr from the interior casting a whole load of shadows over us.

"Fire that gun!"

Without asking for a reason, I do the exact opposite of what he asks. I reach into my pocket and pull out a bit of space dust I had acquired when I was younger. I throw a handful of it into the air and it explodes outwards, sending huge rays of light in every direction. Almost completely blind, I propel the Doctor into the TARDIS and lock the door.

"How the hell did you come across exploding space dust?" He asks, flabbergasted.

"Like I already said, I've been around." I shrug again and give him a sly grin.

He shakes his head in exasperation while flicking, pulling and twisting a number of knobs, buttons and levers on the TARDIS controls.

"Where to next?" He asks excitedly.

"To bed." I reply bluntly. "I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning."

"You don't want a bedtime story?" He teases.

"I think I'll be fine." I call over my shoulder as I leave the room.

Back on Earth we've heard of the Doctor. Three thousand years ago a former companion named him the raggedy doctor. At the museum we date that description to be his 11th regeneration, his 11th form. His floppy hair, tweed jacket, braces and ridiculous bowtie indicate that I a, travelling with the 11th Doctor.

He'd just arrived at my door one day, he was looking for someone else, someone named Craig. It wasn't an opportunity I could pass by. I practically begged for him to let me have a look inside the TARDIS and well, I'd been studying it since I was 6, I could pretty much guess how to fly it. Imaginably, his reaction had been one of shock, anger and intrigue, and once that had happened, he couldn't bare for me to leave.

"Breakfast on Winter Wonderland!"

The Doctor often reminds me of a little child, always coming into my room to wake me up. I do enjoy it though, this is every little girl's dream. Everyone wants to go travelling with the Doctor. Everyone wants to see him and up until my little discovery on an archaeological investigation, everyone thought he was dead. The Teselecta was a neat trick and had worked considerably well for three thousand years but the Doctor probably wasn't counting on a genius 22-year-old archaeologist to completely tear his plan apart.

"Yay, now I have to go and find a jumper and some thermals." I say grumpily.

I pull on a thick woolly and tight trousers to keep myself warm. I didn't pack thermals but I have a winter coat and the Doctor plonks a furry hat on my head.

"Where's your hat?" I notice that he's not wearing any winter clothing.

"Two hearts." He says. "Don't need one."

"Medical student and the daughter of an archaeologist." I glare. "I _know_ you need one."

"My god between you and River…" He mutters, pulling on a hat.

He opens the TARDIS door and frowns. I peer over his shoulder and notice why he's looking so confused. We're not on Winter Wonderland amongst the snow, we're standing in the middle of a giant snakes and ladders board. Only we're the counters and instead of snakes there are all the aliens we've faced before. Lined up on each 100 metre square are Daleks and Cybermen and Silurians all armed with weapons but looking docile. From where I stand, halfway out the door of the TARDIS, I can't even see the end of the board.

"Doctor why am I getting a terrible feeling about this?"

"Because I think as soon as we move from this square here," he gestures to the _start_ square we landed on, "those aliens begin to move."

"And I'm guessing we can't fly the TARDIS out of here." I hiss urgently.

"Things are never that simple."

"Great, now we'll have to play this crazy game."

"But we can call for help." He has that twinkle in his eye that he always gets when he's up to something.

He goes back inside the TARDIS and heads towards what I think is the phone.

"Doctor what are you doing?"

"Phoning a friend."

**Oh no! The Doctor's trapped. I know its short and not my best work but please leave a comment and encourage me to post the next chapter. Anyway, Happy Birthday Joanna!**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**


End file.
